The Daughters of Black and The Philosopher's Stone
by TheGreatestPineapple
Summary: We all know that Sirius Black was childless, but what if that wasn't the case? What if he became a father? This is the story of Aludra and Adhara Black and how they helped change the world. Their year starts with a forbidden corridor harbouring a beast. They, along with three other friends, wonder what it's guarding, as well as who might want to steal this mysterious object. AU
1. Prologue

**Cover image was drawn by me.**

Aminta Rivers had never really thought about death. At least, not death itself.

It had always been what came after death that fascinated her. Was it nothingness? Heaven or hell? Simply hanging out with others who died? Who knew. Certainly not all those books filled with theories and speculations about the afterlife or lack there-of that she had read in her time as a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Aminta Rivers had never thought about death itself until she was out of school and fighting a war.

She joined the Order of the Phoenix barely a year after finishing her studies. Albus Dumbledore had approached her and told her that she would be a valuable member to the Order. Believing that one more person couldn't hurt in winning, she agreed.

While she was contributing to this war, she had to work with others. She didn't have the best socialising skills, but it worked nonetheless. She gave her opinion and ideas, constructed strategy and plans with the other Order members, helped with the protection and evacuation of muggle families. She often had to go out in the field.

Of course, while she was protecting families, her own muggle one was murdered by Death Eaters when she was 19 years old, including her 8 year old sister and older brother. She soon learned that it was caused by the Muggle hunts Death Eaters practised. it was a game to them.

While fighting in battles, she was often paired with people that where around her age or in their twenties, for they where the quickest. At least, that's what she told herself. It was a reasonable explanation. But maybe it was because of their not so reasonable insistence on going out on to the field.

Because of this, she had gotten the pleasure to get to know James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Sirius Black. Those 5 where almost always in the same squad, rarely seen apart.

Aminta had instantly bonded with Lily over the fact that they where muggleborns and considered less by the death Eaters and pureblood supremacists. She had then, of course, gotten to know Lily's fiance and friends. This included Sirius Black.

At first, Aminta couldn't understand _why_ Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter could get along with Black. She soon learned that, despite his open disregard for sensible rules and reckless behaviour, Black had a heart of gold and was rather clever, coming up with ideas and strategies that, when fleshed out, could become a fantastic plan. Or how he could keep on sassing and laughing at enemies without losing concentration in a battle. This, she admired of him.

She might not know it at first, but Sirius had also started to admire Rivers for her ability to keep a clear head and a calm demeanour in battle, how she could either be emotional and warm or aggressive and cold, or how she managed to snap back at people with a witty reply without missing a beat, or that one time she stopped a particularly stupid and slow Death Eater from killing her by simply stating facts and more 'useful' ways to kill her, stalling while she found a way to put him down.

After many near death experiences and battles fought side by side (which they both later agreed to call dates), as well as a lot of teasing from both Lily and James, Aminta and Sirius stopped calling each other by their surnames and started doing a little more than just holding hands.

They never married each other, but they might as well have.

When Aludra and Adhara Black where born the 3rd of March, it was the greatest day of their lives. It was even more so when Harry Potter was born a bit more than 2 months later in July.

Despite being in the middle of a war and feeling far to old for twenty year olds, everyone was filled with hope for the twin daughters and Harry's peaceful future if they won the war.

Sadly, the Potters had to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm to stop Voldemort from killing them, for he was after them. According to everyone, Sirius became their Secret-Keeper. He was the only one who could give their location to someone else.

For months, Aminta, Remus and Peter didn't get to see them. It was safer for Lily, James and Harry if no one except themselves and their Secret-Keeper knew where they lived now.

At least, they thought it would be safer until Voldemort himself stepped into their supposedly hidden house and murdered Lily and James Potter, right before being defeated by little one year old Harry while trying to do the same to him.

Everyone knew that it was their Secret-Keeper's fault, for he was the only one who could have given the information to Voldemort.

And everyone realised that it was Sirius Black's fault that two lovely people where gone and their son was orphaned.

Everyone learned that Peter had supposedly gone after Black in revenge, trying to put down the now known Death Eater and follower of Voldemort. They cornered each other on a muggle street.

Peter had shouted at Black, asking him why he had betrayed James and Lily, before Black made the entire street explode, killing Peter and 12 muggles with one curse. It was messy, bloody, and horrifying.

The only thing they found of Peter Pettigrew was his finger.

Black was taken to Azkaban, laughing madly at the bloody devastation around him. Created _by_ him.

Aminta looked at the photo of the father of her daughters in _The_ _Daily Prophet_.

She should've seen it, she told herself. She should've noticed what he was.

But no matter how many times she read that article, she could never truly believe that it was her Sirius' fault that 15 people where dead in 24 hours.

Aminta Rivers had never really thought of death itself until the only family she had left was torn apart because of the father of her two daughters.


	2. Letters and Alleys

**Riverstone cottage, 28th August, 3:05 pm**

"Mum's sick again."

Aludra looked up at her twin, whose silver grey eyes where looking frustrated.

"Well, it's not exactly her fault, now is it?" she said, rolling her own eyes, which were, of course, identical to her sister's. She turned back to her drawing. "Really, I'm glad Uncle Remus will be the one to take care of us. Mum's too difficult to manage."

"Because she cries?" Adhara suggested as she sat at the table in the seat right next to her twin. They where in the small kitchen of their small house. It smelled of burned bread and butter because of all the times they had both tried to make toast and had remained unsuccessful to this day. It also smelled like boiled potatoes and a bit like meat. They suspected it was because of the delicious stew their mum always made.

"Because she cries," Aludra agreed.

"Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be logical? Crying and getting sick all the time isn't logical."

"Emotions and sickness have nothing to do with logic."

"I know," Adhara said, rolling her eyes. "Just let me complain a bit."

"Why? Complaining about mum's everlasting bad health won't help," the other twin argued. She started to draw a bit more aggressively on her drawing, which represented a rather well done portrait of their owl, Dr. Hoo.

Adhara had been quite proud of that name ever since a muggle kid told her two years ago about a show with a main character having a similar name. She thought it was quite clever, despite Aludra and their mother thinking differently.

"Alright," Adhara said, not the least bit perturbed at her sister's anger. "But do you have any idea why she's always sick? She's not a werewolf, like Uncle Remus, so why?"

"You know why. Some people are just more fragile than others when it comes to their health. She's been like that ever since she was a kid." Aludra turned her head sharply as Adhara opened her mouth to speak. "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"There's nothing to do and I'm _obnoxious_ ," the latter answered, smirking. She started to play with her sister's short braid. "You should get your hair cut to shoulder length. It'll be harder to know which one of us is which if we both have the same haircut."

"Then you should let yours grow," Aludra said, swatting the hand away.

"I'm not letting my hair grow!" Adhara answered, mockingly offended. She flipped her silky black hair behind her shoulder, which wasn't very impressive considering their length. "Long hair gets in the way of things. It takes longer to brush them, they get in your eyes easily and they keep knotting themselves into nests every time you go to sleep."

"I'm just going to ignore you until you stop complaining."

"That's a special kind of wisdom, that is."

Aludra, of course, ignored her, and kept on working on her drawing. Adhara soon got out of the chair and went to sit on the old sofa in the living room. There was a half empty tea cup on the small tea table in front of it. She decided to drink it, despite it being cold. Tea should never go to waste; that's what Aunt Andromeda said every time Adhara or cousin Dora wouldn't finish theirs. Even if it was cold. They never figured out why.

Adhara was quite bored. Aludra's godfather, Remus Lupin, should be at their house soon, once he learns that their mum had started the day with rejecting the dinner she had made the day before.

She always got sick. Uncle Remus said that it had almost always been this way, ever since she was young. He also said that it had gotten slightly worse since the death of the Potters (both of whom where Adhara's godparents, since Sirius Black had basically ordered them to be so barely a minute after Adhara had come to the world) and their father's imprisonment in Azkaban had occurred.

Sometimes, Adhara liked to blame her father for getting her mother into this. She had always wanted to punch him, not only because he was a mass murderer and a follower of Voldemort, but because he had been an idiot to blow an entire street up. He could've played it much safer. He could've gone into hiding, never revealing what he was or maybe even saying that he had been under the Imperious curse if others found out.

He could've played the Malfoy card. Sure, Adhara, Aludra and their mother would've been living with a Death Eater that probably didn't even care about them due to their 'lack of blood purity', as some bigots would put it, but at least they would've had something similar to a family.

Adhara had voiced these thoughts to Remus and Aludra. She didn't trust her mother not to start getting emotional again.

Remus had told her that she shouldn't think like that. The most important thing was that Sirius Black had been brought to justice and couldn't hurt anyone, he had said.

Aludra had looked outraged at the thought of letting a mass murderer loose. He could hurt even more people, and no casualties could be added, she had shouted. It had brought their mother's attention to them from upstairs, and she had come to stop the imminent fight between them.

Adhara had decided that keeping those opinions to herself would be the safest choice to stop herself from getting chewed out by her twin.

She finished the cold tea quite quickly before putting back the cup on the table and in it's saucer. She heard Aludra pull back her chair and walk out of the kitchen. She had probably finished her drawing of Dr. Hoo and was going to put it in the room they shared.

Adhara decided to follow her. Maybe she could find a distraction in their room that didn't involve bothering Aludra.

As Adhara entered, her sister ignored her by clipping her drawing on the wall where so many of her other drawings where. They practically took over one of the walls on her side of the room like an invasion of paper. All of them depicted portraits of people (Dr. Hoo was the only animal), or sometimes even fictional characters, as well as a few sketches of what seemed to be different magical creatures and their anatomy. More drawings, as well as sketchbooks, could be seen tucked away with the few books remaining on a shelf on the wall. The rest where strewn on Aludra's bed.

Adhara had grown to quite like their room. It was split in two so that one side had used-to-be completely dark blue walls decorated with some of Adhara's painted illustrations, which where mostly wolves, moons and constellations. There was, however, a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake in one of the top corners of the wall behind her bed. They where all intertwined with each other by words, which, if read correctly and in the right order, could be recognise as the Hogwarts school's motto ( _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ ).

The other side of the shared bedroom had turquoise walls, and was mostly colour coordinated. Aludra had been strangely obsessed with keeping blues and whites and purples around her entire side.

Meanwhile, Adhara's was pretty much filled with whatever she had managed to buy with the money she had earned by selling a few of her muggle paintings in front of the house or during those garage sales events that happened about once or twice a year. They weren't perfect paintings at all, but some people liked them. The pillows and covers where mostly red, yellow or black. It didn't fit with the walls at all, but Adhara liked it. There were trinkets hanging from a shelf full of books or on a small black desk in the corner, which was pilled with painting supplies and the half finished painting of a castle both her and Aludra had started together.

To sum it up, Adhara quite liked their room because it was mismatched and had almost no organisation whatsoever.

"D'you think our school letters will be coming soon?" Aludra abruptly asked, looking up from the stack of paper she was reorganising.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Adhara said. She planted herself in the chair of her tiny black desk and assumed a cross-legged position.

"I'm the one who decides when I start and stop ignoring people, we've been over this," the other twin answered, planting herself on her own chair. She didn't cross her legs. "So, do you?"

"We turned eleven in March and we're now August. There's no way they aren't coming soon."

"But what if they don't?"

"Of course they'll come!" Adhara said, looking almost outraged at the thought. "We've shown more than a few instances of having magic. Plus, both mum and dad were magical."

"Adhara, you may not know this, but there's this thing called being a Squib."

"I know that. I'm no idiot!"

"Could've fooled me."

A red pillow was chucked at Aludra's face, effectively shutting her up.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked, throwing the pillow back. Adhara caught it swiftly before putting it in it's place behind her on the chair.

"Gryffindor," she answered without hesitation.

"You'd make a good Slytherin," Aludra said. Her sister glared at her.

" _Slytherin_? You're bonkers it you think I'd end up in there."

"Mum says their not all bad."

"But most of them are. Plus, there's a thing called a reputation, something that you are obviously lacking."

This time, it was Aludra's turn to throw a pillow at her face, but she missed, hitting the wall instead and frightening one of the enchanted wolves. It ran off to join another one.

"Why not, though?" Aludra said. "You're very determined, you've got decent leadership skills, you can be cunning when it comes to competitions and proving your right. You only follow your own rules, which is a pretty Slytherin trait if my 'House Psychology Analysis' is right. You're definitely ambitious and proud, if those stubbornly completed dares are anything to go by, and-"

"Alright, alright," Adhara said, cutting her off. "I could make a good _Slytherin,"_ she spat out the word as if it was one of the pieces of toast she had made in her life, "but also a good Gryffindor. Let's leave it at that."

"Okay."

A long pause followed this.

"What about you?" Adhara finally said, breaking the silence.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Or Hufflepuff. You'd make a good Hufflepuff."

"We'll see."

Silence.

"When do you think Uncle Remus'll get here?" Aludra wondered aloud.

"He'll be here sooner or later, won't he? The full moon isn't until next week."

"Maybe he got delayed?"

"Probably."

They spend the remaining half hour of being home alone with comments like these, never really going into a long conversation.

Until the door opened and they heard their uncle's voice calling from the entrance.

"Hello? Girls?"

"REMUS!" Adhara shouted, running out of their room and into the corridor, through the living room and to the door, where she jumped into him to give him a hug.

"Hello, Adhara," he said, hugging her back. "Have you and Aludra been arguing?"

"Only for a few minutes."

"A record, I presume."

"You are correct, dear sir."

Uncle Remus ruffled her hair, which made her protest loudly and run her fingers in it to put them back in order.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"Upstairs in our room. I think she just wants to read at the moment, though."

"Of course she does. Have you two eaten yet?"

"No. You know how we both end up making charcoal."

"Right. I'll make a few pancakes," he said, heading to the kitchen after having taken off his dirty boots.

"Pancakes?" Adhara said, surprised. They normally didn't eat big things like that; just porridge or toast, maybe sausages or bacon. Pancakes took a lot of ingredients, could easily be mucked up and were just longer to make than other things.

"You're letter will arrive in maybe a few days, so why not make a celebratory breakfast in advance? I can't be there tomorrow, because of work at the store," Uncle Remus replied while going through the cupboards to get the ingredients.

"Okay," the young girl said, still a bit bewildered.

In about 20 minutes, the pancakes were done and the table set and ready. They had, of course, added maple syrup, butter, banana slices and strawberries. Aludra, who somehow always knew when breakfast was ready, had came out of her room before they had to call her.

It was in the middle of their eating that something ran into the window.

All three of them jumped and stared at the dark grey owl picking itself back up. Uncle Remus quickly opened the window to let it in.

It had two letters attached to one of it's talons, so the werewolf quickly took them from the owl. He stared at them for a moment before his face split into a delighted smile.

"Is it our Hogwarts letters?" Aludra asked excitedly, jumping out of her chair and quickly walking to her godfather. Adhara quickly swallowed her food before rushing to him as well.

"Yep," Uncle Remus said, handing each of them to the two sisters as the dark grey owl flew away.

"Brilliant!" Aludra almost shouted, grinning and opening her letter carefully, as if it was a delicate and ancient artefact.

Adhara had no such inhibitions. She messily teared the envelope open before bringing out two pieces of parchment.

 _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and_ _Wizardry_ , the first read.

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of_

 _Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no latter than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Both of the letters were the same.

Adhara cheered and requested a high-five from her sister. Aludra rolled her eyes, smiled, and gave one to her.

"When will we got buy our things?" the calmer of the twins asked.

"Tomorrow if we can. Maybe your mother will be able to come with us as well."

"Great."

"I can't wait to get a wand!" Adhara said, shaking her sister's shoulder. "And maybe a cat. Can I get a cat? Or a bat? Bats are cool. Or a fish! I'm so excited, aren't you excited?"

"Yes, yes, calm down!" Aludra said, pushing her away. "Yes, I'm excited. I've read about wand woods and how they react to certain wizards with certain traits. It'll be interesting to see which one picks us."

"Yeah! Imagine what we could do with wands at our disposal! Instant chaotic possibilities!"

"And instant organisation."

"Instant chaotically organised possibilities, then."

Aludra didn't even feel like objecting to that comment.

* * *

 **Outside Riverstone cottage, 30th August, 1:15 pm**

"Ready?" Uncle Remus asked the three witches. Aludra's hand was clutching her mother's as well as Adhara's, who's own hand was linked to Uncle Remus's arm.

Their mother had been feeling good enough to come with them to Diagon Ally, but dark circles hung under her kaleidoscope eyes and her golden brown curls where not as organised as they usually were.

But she looked glad to be out of St. Mungo's Hospital with her friend and two daughters.

"Yes," the two twins agreed together.

"Alright."

No one really liked Apparating, Aludra knew that for sure. The only way she could describe it was your insides being twisted and squeezed before expanding back to normal again when arriving to your destination.

She shut her eyes tightly after the sensation had passed, forcing down her breakfast. She saw her sister doing the same, and her mother wobbled a bit.

Only Uncle Remus seemed relatively unaffected by the whole thing. He waited for them to steady themselves before heading out into the busy streets of Diagon Ally.

"What are we buying first?" Mum asked them, looking at the list Uncle Remus was holding.

"Books," Aludra immediately said. Adhara rolled her eyes, but nodded.

It was pretty quick. _Flourish and Blotts_ wasn't stocked up with customers, surprisingly.

Aludra suspected it might've been because of the animals on sale they saw while walking.

After buying the books, they headed to get their robes, cloaks, gloves, hats, as well as cauldrons, phials sets, brass scales and telescopes.

Aludra could see Uncle Remus was getting slightly worried with how much it had costs, but she thought it would be fine. They had retrieved money from her's and Adhara's trust vaults a few days earlier in preparation for things. They had enough to last them all seven school years, in Aludra's opinion.

"Are we buying the animals, now?" Adhara asked, almost skipping in excitement at the idea.

"I think wands would be more interesting," Aludra said.

"But _animals_ , Aludra, _animals_."

"I heard you the first time."

"But cats! And bats! And owls and all sorts of weird things, like fish and snails and snakes!"

Aludra had no idea where her twin was going with this.

"Honestly, how could you _not_ be excited," Adhara continued. "I could get a creepy black cat or something, turn around in a chair while petting it and say 'I've been expecting you'. It would be a dream come true!"

"You still do that on a regular basis, even without a cat," Aludra said, confused.

"But a cat would make it even more authentic!"

"Right."

Aludra thought Uncle Remus and Mum looked far more amused then the situation called for.

"We can go get the animals later on in the day. Things might quiet down," Mum said. "I think getting your wands would be better?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Adhara sighed dramatically and, with an exaggerated walk, followed the rest of the family as they headed to Ollivander's, the best (official) wand shop in Britain.

Aludra had originally entered filled with excitement, but the moment she saw the dusty and not-so-organised wand shop, it quickly died down.

The walls where hidden by shelves filled with rectangular boxes of different colours, bland or otherwise. They all had various degrees of dust on them; some looked clean and new, others like they had been sitting there since the beginning of time.

However, what really bothered Aludra was the man behind the counter.

Now, she was never one to judge people harshly or at first sight, but she immediately decided that Ollivander was a creepy and very old man. His hair was thin and white and made her think a bit about Einstein's, he was very pale and his silvery eyes didn't seem to have the ability to blink.

"Hello," the old man said. "Starting school this year, are we? Here to buy your first wands?"

"Yes, please," Aludra said, trying to sound excited. She sounded more sarcastically joyful than anything else.

She mentally kicked herself.

But Ollivander just nodded and walked towards one of the shelves before pulling out a rectangular box. He opened it and offered it to Adhara.

"Vine wood with a unicorn hair core, 10 inches."

The black haired girl took the wand and flicked it in the air. A few boxes toppled over the shelves and onto the ground.

"Sorry," Adhara told the old wand maker, eyeing the boxes worriedly.

But Ollivander just waved the apology away and went to get another box.

"Spruce and dragon heart string, 9 inches."

This time, when Adhara flicked it, bright silver stars traced the wand's movements. A large grin spread over the girl's face, and Aludra couldn't help but grin back at her.

Ollivander looked pleased. "Yes, yes. This wand is capable of creating quite dramatic and flamboyant effects, and is quite loyal to it's owner."

"Thank you." Adhara sounded sincere. Aludra mentally congratulated her as she turned to the wand maker, silently hoping she gets a loyal wand as well.

Ollivander did the same thing as he did with Adhara; took a box from the shelves, and gave it to the other twin.

"Cedar wood, phoenix feather core, 9 ¼ inches."

Aludra mimicked her sister and flicked it. There was an explosion of golden stars, similar to Adhara's.

Aludra gave a satisfied nod at the stars, smiling widely. She thought for a moment that Ollivander would comment on the wand's characteristics, the same way he had before, but he just seemed satisfied with himself again. Maybe even a little surprised, but Aludra couldn't figure out why.

Maybe she could find a book in the Hogwarts library about wand woods and cores to know about her own.

They payed for the wands and where out of the shop in a short few minutes.

There where less people crowding the animal sales, which the twins where quite happy about.

"What about cats? Can we get cats? Do you want a cat?" Adhara was asking. Aludra tried to keep up.

"As long as I like the animal, I'm fine with it."

Adhara ignored her and dragged her by the hand to the cats. She pointed at a lazy brown tabby sleeping in it's pillow filled cage. Aludra wondered how it was so clean with a cat living in it, but her thoughts where interrupted by her sister's incessant blabbering.

"What about that one? He looks soft and easy to take care of!" she asked.

"Yeah, _way_ to soft and easy to take care of. I'm pretty sure he hasn't moved from there in hours," Aludra said.

"Then you'd fit together perfectly!" Aludra smacked the back of her twin's head. Adhara rolled her eyes, glared at the other girl, and instead pointed at a pretty white cat with big yellow eyes.

"What about that one? He seems awake enough."

"No."

Adhara pouted, clearly unhappy. "Well, what are you going to buy?"

"Not a cat."

"But we could both have cats!"

"Owls are useful. Cats are not."

"They can if you want to look like an evil mastermind."

"Girls, please," Mum said, her voice tired and slightly exhasperated. "Could you both just pick whatever animal you feel like having? We have enough money to buy them."

That's when, in a very loud and unnecessary gasp, Adhara dragged Aludra (again!) to another cage.

But this one didn't have any full grown cats. Instead, there where two little balls of fluff sleeping next to each other, one a pale grey tabby with snow white paws and the other an inky black kitten with odd white patches around it's eyes. it looked like a mask.

"Look at them," Adhara breathed out, a big smile on her face.

Aludra admitted that they where pretty adorable. of course, she didn't voice this out to Adhara. At least, she tried to.

"They are pretty cute," she said, mentally kicking herself for the second time in the few hours they had been at Diagon Alley.

"I know. Can we get them?" It seemed to be a question both directed at their adults and Aludra. She and Mum nodded while Uncle Remus looked at what was on a small sign above the kittens' cage.

" _Elena, pale grey white pawed tabby, and Cassidy, black with white patches on eyes. She-kits from the same litter_ ," he read aloud.

"Dibs on Cassidy," Adhara said to her sister.

"Elena," she replied.

"No way, really?" Adhara said sarcastically. Another smack on the back of the head, which earned Aludra a punch to the arm.

They bought the two kittens and with them in their arms, they headed out of the shop.

When they where in a place out of the way of all the other witches and wizards passing through, they linked their hands and arms the way they had when they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Is it safe to Apparate with kittens?" Mum asked Uncle Remus, looking worried.

"The Potters Apparated and Dissaperated with their cat during and after he was a kitten. I think they'll be fine," the werewolf assured her. Then, he addressed his two sort-of nieces and said,

"Ready?"

"Yes," they both answered. They both didn't sound ready, but he Apparrated anyways.


	3. The Train of Socialising

**Warning: There's a moment where Adhara says a word that may be concidered a swear to some people in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Platform 9 3/4, September 1st, 10:55 am**

The small four people family where saying their goodbyes on the platform, the big red steam train preparing to leave in a few minutes.

"Remember to study hard and to listen to the teachers, alright?" Uncle Remus said, Mum rolling her eyes behind him. She looked better then she did a few days ago.

"Remus, they can follow the rules as long as it doesn't stop them from research." She then turned a stern glare on her daughters. "But it has to be done in a safe manner, you understand me?"

"Yes, Mum," the twins answered her simultaneously. The two little kittens they where both holding mewed as well, as if agreeing.

"Great. Now hurry, or you'll be late," she said, pecking each of their foreheads. Adhara rubbed the feeling off of her forehead, earning herself a glare from Aludra.

"We'll hurry. Bye, Uncle Remus, bye, Mum!" she said, hugging each of them again. Adhara did the same, and they dragged their trunks towards the train.

Finding a compartment wasn't easy at all. Most of them where already full. But they did eventually find one with two boys in it that looked about their age.

"Uh, hi!" Aludra said, sliding the compartment door open and startling the two boys. "Yeah, sorry, but all the other compartments are full, can we sit with you guys?"

"Uh, sure," one of the boys said. He looked Asian, with dark skin ***** and black hair that looked halfway to a rat's nest. His clothes where to big for him and bright emerald eyes blinked behind big, round glasses held up by scotch tape.

Aludra thanked him and, with Adhara's help, pushed their trunks to the side of the compartment. They stored Cassidy and Elena in a small portable cage filled with pillows and pushed it under the seats. They took a seat, with Aludra on the bespectacled boy's side of the compartment and Adhara taking the one opposite.

"I'm Aludra." She stuck out her hand at the black haired boy. "Black," she added at his slightly expectant look.

"Harry Potter," he said, shaking it. Aludra's eyes went all wide, and they involuntary flickered to his forehead, where the lightning scar was barely visible under a mop of dark hair.

Meanwhile, Adhara was having a slight life changing revelation. Since her godparents where the Potters, and her own father was his godfather, would that mean that Harry Potter was her... god brother? Cousin?

Maybe she'd tell him later on in the year if they ended up becoming friends.

"Wait, Black?" the other boy said, narrowing his eyes at the two girls.

"Yes, Black," Adhara practically snapped, straightening up, a bit on the defensive "And you are?"

"Ron. Uh, Weasley," he said. Adhara was surprised she hadn't made the connection between his red hair and the Weasley family. His eyes where dark blue, and most of his long nosed face was covered in freckles. His clothes where old, but fit him, unlike Harry's.

"Adhara. Nice to meet you."

Ron nodded at her before turning to Harry.

"So, I heard you went to live with muggles," he said. Adhara hadn't even thought that they might've had a conversation going before her and her twin came. "What are they like?"

""Horrible- well, not all of them. My Aunt and Uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I had three wizard brothers," Harry answered, his nose wrinkling a bit.

"Five," Ron corrected. He looked slightly gloomy now. Adhara wondered why, but that question was answered when he said, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny."

Adhara silently agreed with everyone. Dora had told her a few stories of the two red headed comedians and pranksters she had seen during her time at Hogwarts.

"Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first," Ron continued. "You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes and Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." He reaches inside his pocket and pulled out a big, fat, grey rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up."

"Sounds like Aludra," Adhara muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Aludra glared at her, but turned back to listening to Ron.

"Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." His ears went all pink, probably out of shame or embarrassment.

Adhara didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford certain things. Sure, her and her family where doing fine and had enough money, so she couldn't complain or sympathise with the Weasleys. But she wasn't going to think any less of them for having less money.

"I've never had any money in my life until a month ago," Harry said, obviously trying to make Ron feel better. It worked. "I have to wear Dudley's old clothes (Adhara suspected Dudley was his cousin. And that he needed to go on a diet). I don't really get good or proper birthday presents, and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Ron gasped, and Adhara and Aludra froze, turning wide eyes at Harry.

"What?" the black haired boy asked, confused.

" _You said You-Know-Who's name_ ," said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn."

"Well, it's not that you _shouldn't_ say the name, it's just not common," Aludra said, speaking for the first time since entering the compartment. "My godfather and Mum aren't afraid to say it, if the few times I've heard them talk about V-M are anything to go by, but a lot of people are still to scared of him to say his name. Some say it was tabooed."

"V-M?" Ron asked, clearly confused. "You gave a nickname to _You-Know-Who_?"

"Not really," Adhara said. "It was Mum that used it at first, when she was younger. We just sort of adopted it. Plus, it's not a nickname, it's an easier way to talk about him without making people fall off of chairs or using that ridiculous _You-Know-Who_ logic."

Ron stared at them for a few seconds, then at Harry, before shaking his head a little.

"All of you are bonkers."

"Thank you," Adhara said, grinning.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now, they where speeding past fields filled with cows and sheep. They where quiet for a while, watching the green landscape from the window.

Around half-past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor, and a smiling, dimpled woman with curly greying hair slid back their door and said, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Adhara knew their mother had packed a bit of lunch for her and Aludra, but she still had two galleons with her in her pocket. Maybe she could buy something with them.

But Harry leapt to his feet before she could take them out. He looked hungry.

"I brought sandwiches," Ron muttered, his ears going pink again. Harry went out into the corridor anyway.

Adhara watched him get a bit of everything, and told herself to stop Aludra from eating to much sugar and become to hyper, like she tended to do. Or sleepy. Or anything, really. Desserts just made Aludra unpredictable.

Ron stared as Harry brought the food it back into the compartment and tipped it all on an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," answered the Boy-Who-Lived, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pastry.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package where his sandwiches was probably residing, squashed for eternity. There where four of them in there, and he pulled one apart.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef," he said, probably referring to his mother.

Meanwhile, Aludra was hungrily eyeing the sandwich.

 _How in Merlin's armpits does she not gain weight?_ Adhara asked herself, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Swap you for one of these," Harry said, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," Ron protested. He quickly added, "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us."

"I can eat it for you," Aludra offered. "but take the desserts if Harry wants you to."

Ron was sceptical at this offer, but took the pastry anyway and gave one of the sandwiches to the hungry twin.

Harry also started offering candy to her and Adhara, and all four of them quickly went through the boy's pastries and cakes. Aludra only ate one half of the sandwich before turning to the far more sugary food, trying to keep herself from eating to much. She had weird reactions to having to much sugar in her system.

They opened a couple of Chocolate Frogs. Aludra and Adhara just ate them, not bothering to look at the cards since none of them collected. But apparently, Ron did, and told them so.

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" Harry said, looking at his own card where the very old silver bearded wizard with a crooked nose.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa." Harry gave one to him, which he quickly opened. "Thanks."

As Adhara was happily nibbling at a cauldron cake, Harry read what was behind the card. When he turned it back to look at the picture of Dumbledore, he exclaimed, astonished,

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron, not really bothering to explain. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her..." He turned to Harry. "Do you want it? You can start collecting." Harry nodded and took the card.

"I've got Bathilda Bagshot," Adhara said. "You can have her to. I don't collect them, and neither does Aludra." He accepted that card as well.

Ron and Aludra's eyes kept on straying to the pile of chocolate frogs that had yet to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," Harry said. "But in, like, the Muggle world, people just stay put in pictures."

"Do they? What they don't move at all?" the redhead asked, amazed. " _Weird_."

"Same thing goes to paintings," added Aludra. "In the Muggle world, they don't move or interact with their surroundings or people or other paintings, but wizard paintings do. It's quite fascinating, really."

They all kept on eating the chocolate frogs, and soon, Harry had enough for it to be considered a small collection. Eventually, they started opening Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans bags, which Aludra stayed well clear of.

"Be careful with them," she warned Harry as he opened the bag. "When they say every flavour, they really mean _every flavour_."

"You've got the ordinary ones, like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade," Ron said, "but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."

Aludra wrinkled her nose in disgust at the idea. Ron took a green bean and bit the corner of it before making a noise of disgust.

"See? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavoured Beans. It had started with only Harry, Ron and Adhara eating them, but Aludra eventually joined in under her sister's insistence. Adhara got dirt, coffee, peanut butter, mint, pickle and tomato, while Aludra was happy to have gotten chocolate, cinnamon and cookie dough.

Harry was brave enough to nibble the end of the grey one none of them would dare touch, which ended up being pepper.

The countryside was now replaced by woods instead of big fields, and Aludra was content to just stare out the window while the rest of them continued eating the candy. She was already feeling to filled with sugar for it to be safe, and the fact they'll have to go through the Sorting Ceremony stopped her as well from eating more desserts.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round faced blonde boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" he asked.

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry said.

"Yes," the boy said miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

"I could help you find him," Aludra suggested, but he had already left and slid the door shut.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron said, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. Adhara silently agreed with Ron that bringing a rat at Hogwarts was a bit of an odd idea that some people'll make fun of you for.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," he continued unhappily. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look."

He rummaged around his trunk and pulled out a very old and battered wand. It was chipped in places and something resembling unicorn hair was sticking out at the end.

"Unicorn's hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised the wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless blonde boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her black school robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She had a bossy voice and very bushy dark brown hair. She had dark skin ***** , her eyes where the same colour and sparkled with intelligence, and she had rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron. But the girl wasn't listening. She was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked fairly taken aback.

"Uh, alright." He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

 _No way, we hadn't noticed,_ Adhara thought, starting to feel annoyed with her bossy, know-it-all attitude.

"I've tried a few simple spells for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it'll be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all of this unbelievably fast.

They where all stunned. None of them had even _tried_ to learn one of the books by heart, much less _all_ of them.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead muttered.

"Aludra Black."

"Adhara."

Hermione's eyes flickered towards them for a few seconds, as if she recognised their last names. Adhara wouldn't have been very surprised if she did. Their father was known as one of the most notorious Death Eaters out there and was bound to have been mentioned in at least one wizard history book this girl had read. She seemed like the type to buy to many books.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "I know all about you of course-"

 _Only what you've learned in books,_ Adhara commented mentally. _No one here actually_ knows _him yet._

 _"_ I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ "

"Am I?" Harry said, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around. I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I heard Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw isn't to bad."

"Ravenclaw's great," Aludra said, feeling suddenly defensive of her mother. "My Mum was in Ravenclaw, and she's amazing."

"Really? Maybe you could tell me about it. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy, Neville, with her.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it," Ron grumbled. He threw his wand back into his trunk.

"That's not very nice, Ron," Aludra said, glaring at him. But it wasn't as stern as she had wanted it to be.

"I don't care," the redhead said. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor." Ron got all gloomy again. "Mum and Dad were in it to. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. But any house other than _Slytherin_ is fine by me."

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron answered, flopping back into his seat, looking depressed.

"But Slytherins aren't _all_ bad," Adhara countered. "On of my relatives is a Slytherin and she isn't even remotely evil."

"Yeah, but you can't exactly say that Slytherins have as many good people in their house as all the other houses," Ron said.

Aludra and Adhara reluctantly agreed. Adhara was, however, still unhappy.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry said, obviously trying to get their minds off of things. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," the redhead replied. "Did you here about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_ , but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles. Someone tried to rob a high security vault."

"Tried?" Adhara asked.

"Yeah. But nothing happened to them, which is why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they've taken anything, that's what's odd."

"I think Mum was reading about it this morning," Aludra said. "She looked worried and spilled her tea all over it and I got to look at it when it was in the recycling bin."

"Exactly," Ron agreed. "'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." He turned to Harry and abruptly asked, "What's your Quidditch team?"

"Er, I don't know any," Harry admitted.

"No way," Adhara breathed out. "You don't know anything of Quidditch, do you?"

"No, not really," he answered.

"Oh, you wait, it's the best sport in the entire world," Ron said. And he and Adhara where off, explaining the game played on broomsticks with hoops, different balls, seven players, what kind of broom they'd like to buy if they could. Ron even started describing the famous games he'd been to with his brothers. They where just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open again, but it wasn't Neville or Hermione Granger this time.

Instead, there where three boys, one of which Aludra vaguely recognised. He was pale, with a very pointed face and platinum blonde hair. He was looking at Harry in great interest.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So, it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

Adhara looked at the two very large and mean looking boys behind the marble coloured kid. They looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," the marble boy said carelessly, noticing where Harry and the twins where looking. The two girls started to have their suspicions of who the marble kid was, and those suspicions where confirmed when he introduced himself.

"And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Both Aludra and Adhara's faces twisted in displeasure while Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been a snicker.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Malfoy asked, sneering. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find some wizard families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort."

"Now, you're technically insulting your own relatives, Malfoy," Adhara snapped before he could continue. Malfoy turned to her, his sneer coming back.

"And who might you be?"

"Really, cousin? That's just rude," Aludra said, joining in. She wasn't as good as Adhara with provoking people or winning verbal fights, but she could help.

" _Cousin?!"_ Ron whispered, turning wide, disbelieving eyes at the two twins.

"Aludra and Adhara Black, displeasure to make your acquaintance," Adhara continued. Malfoy scoffed.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're not related, half-bloods. Your father was disinherited, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, he was. And that's the only thing I'm proud of him for, really," Adhara said.

"Ah, yes, I remember. Isn't he in Azkaban, now?"

"Which is more than anyone could say of _your_ father, Malfoy, despite the fact that he deserves it just as much," Aludra said. Malfoy's face turned a very pale pink, before turning sharply to Harry.

"As you can see, I can help you with becoming friends with the right families. Stop you from mingling with the _wrong_ sort." He stuck out his pale hand for Harry to shake.

The black haired boy regarded him coldly, ignoring his hand. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Malfoy turned a slightly darker pink.

"I'd be careful if I where you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riff-raffs like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." He turned to Aludra and Adhara.

"As for the Blacks, well, let's just say making friends with them won't be in favour of your well being."

All four of them stood up abruptly. Ron's face was as red as his hair and Aludra's silver eyes shone with anger..

"Say that again," Ron growled out.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said.

Adhara honestly didn't think any of them would be able to take on Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was pretty tall and Aludra was filled with a lot of anger purely powered by both Malfoy's insults and sugar, but Harry was scrawny, and both twins where multiple inches under the 5 feet mark.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys?" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle. "We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached out to the chocolate frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward, but before he even touched Goyle, the large boy let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers was hanging off his finger, sharp teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, and when the rat finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Maybe they thought more secret rats where hidden in the candy, ready to pounce, or maybe they heard the footsteps of Hermione Granger. She came in, looking around at the sweets and rappers all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by the tail.

"What _has_ been going on?" she asked.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said, ignoring Hermione. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No. I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep." Adhara couldn't help but bark out a laugh at that.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked Harry.

"I was getting my robes fixed and all, and he was next to me. He wasn't very pleasant," Harry explained.

"That's an understatement," Adhara said.

"I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who's disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"Got that right," Aludra said. "A lot of people think that the Malfoys had willingly followed V-M and that they'd simply bribed there way to freedom and away from the justice they deserved. Which sucks, because he's my dad's cousin's son, and it makes the Blacks look even worse by blood relation."

Ron turned to Hermione, who was still standing there.

"Do you need help with something?" he asked.

"You'd better hurry up and pull your robes on," she said. "I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron said, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and own the corridors," the bushy haired girl said in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

And she left, Ron glaring at her from behind.

Adhara looked out the window. It was getting dark, the sky a deep purple behind the mountains and forests. The train seemed to be slowing down.

They all took off their jackets and, in Aludra's case, jumpers, and put their black robes over their clothes. Ron's where a bit to short for him, since you could see his trainers under them.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time," a voice could be heard saying. "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Aludra felt like she would explode from stress, and Ron didn't look any better id his pale face was anything to go by. Harry looked nervous while Adhara wasn't filled with as much swagger and bravado as she normally was in public. They filled their pockets with the last of the sweets, Aludra feeling uncomfortable at the thought of leaving all the rappers and boxes there for someone else to clean up.

They joined the other students filling up the corridors. The train slowed down to a stop. People pushed their way to the doors and onto a small and dark platform outside. It was cold outside, and Aludra started to wish she had kept her jumper on. Then, a lamp started bobbing above them and they heard a loud, gruff voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" The man with the loud, gruff voice was quite huge, maybe ranging the 11 foot mark. Aludra and Adhara felt even shorter than they normally did. He had a very big and scraggly black beard. Two beetle black eyes where crinkled in a smile as he beamed at the first years.

Adhara suspected this was Rubeus Hagrid. Uncle Remus and her mother had told her of the grounds' keeper, the giant of a man with a love for dangerous anymals and rock cakes.

"C'mon, follow me," he was saying. "Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They did just that. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was very dark either side of them. Adhara suspected that it was because of the trees that might also be a forest. Nobody spoke much, to afraid to do so.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid promised them. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path ended and opened up to a big black lake. On the other side, a huge castle with many towers and turrets rested atop a large mountain, it's windows like tiny suns in the night sky.

"no more'n four to a boat," Hagrid boomed over the first years, pointing to a fleet of small boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, Aludra and Adhara all went into the same boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet moved off all at once, gliding across the smooth, dark lake where the sky could be seen reflected. Everyone was silent, looking up at the big castle overhead. It towered over them as they glided nearer and nearer towards the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent down in their little boats, which carried them through a curtain of ivy hiding a large opening in the cliff face. They where carried through a dark tunnel, almost like a cave, Hagrid's lantern the only light source. The tunnel seemed to be taking them to right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbour.

Aludra and Adhara looked around, excited and pleased to be in the sort of place that Uncle Remus and their Mum read to them about in adventure books both Muggle and wizard.

Hagrid and the tiny first years clambered onto rocks and pebbles up to a passageway.

Adhara heard Hagrid looking through the boats just in case some people forgot something He found Neville's toad, who was apparently named Trevor. Aludra looked happy at the thought when Adhara told her.

Hagrid walked passed the first years and they followed him through the entrance in the rock. They finally came out at the end on to smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

They all walked up a flight of stone stairs in front of the huge wooden oak doors.

"Everyone there? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised his gigantic fist, and they all watched in anticipation and nervousness as he knocked three times on the castle doors.

* * *

 **Both *: Fight me and the headcanons.**

 **I really hope this was alright! It's mostly straight from the book (the British version, since that's the one we have), so it may be pretty boring to people who remember the dialogue and all, but I tried changing a few things.**

 **Please review, those would be greatly appreciated and will help me improve this story!**


End file.
